This disclosure relates to seals used in turbine engines, and more particularly, to seals used with rotating parts within turbine engines.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Rotatable stages of the gas turbine engine, such as a turbine stage, typically include a circumferential array of blades secured to a rotor by a fir-tree type attachment. These attachments need to be kept cool from hot combustion gases in the gas flow path in order to provide sufficient strength to retain the turbine blades to the rotor throughout engine operation.
Seals can be utilized to help prevent hot gases from reaching the rotor, and thereby assist in maintaining sufficient rotor strength to the retain blades. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for improved sealing capability, ease of installation, manufacturing tolerances, and longevity for seals used with rotating parts such as rotors.